universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: The Musical (USSD)/Songs
Bikini Bottom Day * Narrator: Ah. Bonjour, salud, and welcome to this quiet corner of the ocean floor. It is here we find the aquatic habitat known as Bikini Bottom. Let us now observe as the sun rises on a new nautical day. [A foghorn sound effect is heard.] * Spongebob: Ahh, good morning, world! And all who inhabit it! Jumped out of bed, Mixed up a breakfast for my favorite pet snail Gary ** Gary: '''Meow * '''Spongebob: '''Full steam ahead, The S.S. I Am Ready is about to set sail, This kind of day, Couldn't get much better but it keeps on trying, I'm on my way, Somewhere there's a krabby patty that needs frying, And who's the lucky sponge in the mirror who is living his dream, Who's always extra careful with his dental hygiene, Gary it's me, Happy just to be here in the world renowned, Bikini Bottom how I love this town, Bikini Bottom when the sun shines down on a beautiful Bikini Bottom day. Good morning, Patrick! * '''Patrick: '''Uh, is it morning already? * '''Spongebob: It sure is! And I'm singing an opening number! * Patrick: '''Oh! I want a verse! I missed a snack, This busy schedule makes it hard to be me, To stay on track, Now I'll have to eat it while I'm watching TV, There might not be time for a nap but I'll do what I can, They're showing all the episodes of-- ** '''Both: Mermaid Man * Patrick: '''Oh, every single one! I'm spending all day underneath my favorite rock, Now what rhymes with rock? Nothing rhymes with rock, It's a typical Bikini Bottom day ** '''Company: Favorite rock, Rhymes with rock (2x), Bikini Bottom day ** Spongebob: Bikini Bottom (2x) * Squidward: Would you two please keep it down? * Both: Good Morning Squidward * Squidward: Another day, another migraine, When I want some quiet there's nowhere to go, A sensitive artiste can't get a moment's peace, With these two idiots in stereo, They never go away, Typical Bikini Bottom day. ** Company: Idiots! Stereo!, Never go away... * Narrator: We now follow SpongeBob past the treedome, home to Sandy Cheeks the squirrel, hard at work on her latest invention [An explosion is heard.] * Sandy: Boy howdy, that was close, It's just a little smoke, a minor setback, A few more hours at most, And I'll be done with this here brand new jetpack, And then this Texas squirrel, this country girl, Will spread her wings and fly, Her bushy tail a comet's trail, Clear across the sky ** Company: Setback, Jetpack * Both: Above the town and looking down, On a typical Bikini Bottom day * Spongebob: Bye, Sandy! I'm off to work at the Krusty Krab! Hello Bikini Bottom * Company: On my way, Hay! The most is hope in the who traffic standing in, On our day, Hay! Looks like where together it's the best that ever made! * Spongebob: We've got the best suns ever ** Company: The sunny weather (2x) * Spongebob & Company: in the world renowned, Bikini Bottom how I love this town, Bikini Bottom when the sun shines down on a beautiful Bikini Bottom day * Narrator: Ah, yes. Bikini Bottom's most popular dining establishment. Home to the Krabby Patty, owned and operated by Mr. Eugene Krabs. And across town, the least popular restaurant, the Chum Bucket, run by Sheldon J. Plankton. Two arch nemeses locked in a fast food cold war. * Mr. Krabs: Winds from the west, Everywhere you look the skies are clear and sunny, Good weather's best, When you're in the mood to make a ton of money * Plankton: Laugh while you can, Until the day you laugh no more forever, I've got a plan, And I went to college so you know it's clever **'Karen': Forever * Mr. Krabs: They say that money doesn't matter, If you love your work, Ha! Who would say that? Probably some penniless jerk * Plankton: Soon the day will come, When they all love, chum It's just a matter of time, 'Til I get them in line, And this town is all mine! ** Both: Bikini Bottom (2x) * Triple: Just a typical Bikini Bottom day * Spongebob: SpongeBob reporting for duty at the greatest restaurant in the entire ocean! Where's Mr. Krabs? * Squidward: It's Take Your Kid to Work Day. * Mr. Krabs: Just think, Pearl, me darling daughter. One day this will all be yours. Soon as you graduate high school, I'll start you as manager! * Pearl: But I have my own dreams, Daddy! * Spongebob: Um, Mr. Krabs, if she doesn't want to be manager, I know someone who'd be great for the job! * Mr. Krabs: You? My boy, you're just a wee simple sponge. A fry cook's all you'll ever be * Spongebob: Why can't he see, I wore my good shoes and I've got my tie on, Maybe it's me, Am I just a simple sponge you can't rely on, Come on Mr. Krabs i could do it if you give me one chance, Then everyone would say "Good morning, Mr. SquarePants!" I would never rest, Until I was the best * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, get in the kitchen! It's opening time! * Company: In the noon, Hay! she with her come it's we're ever see there alone, Here we go, Hay! another bizzy day we're nothing here along, i will always on range the fish or strings, there's nothing i will be, for all of then appered, Bikini Bottom who is us been through on the Bikini Bottom way (11x) * Spongebob: It's the best day ever! * Company: Hay! Hay! * All: In the world renowned, Bikini Bottom Our old hometown, Bikini Bottom And the sun shines down, The sun shines down, The sun shines down, The sun shines down * Company: It's a typical, A regular, An ordinary, Bikini Bottom ** Spongebob: Incredible, Exceptional, Extraordinary, Bikini Bottom * Spongebob & Company: In the world renowned, Bikini Bottom day * All: Bikini Bottom day, Bikini Bottom (4x), Bikini Bottom day! Category:Nickelodeon